


Honesty is the Best Policy

by MarkieWay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Real Events, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jackson’s birthday, M/M, Mark’s answers, idk how to tag and I hate it, its sweet really, kind of, light fluff, markson, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson reacts to Mark’s responses on his birthday questionnaire.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!
> 
> Okay so, I know that it’s been over two weeks since Jackson’s birthday and I already wrote something for it but this came to mind and then I just like, forgot. To be fair, it’s more like I got distracted and times like this are rough for everyone. I hope you’re all doing okay and taking care of yourselves, it’s important to with the way this virus is going.
> 
> I do want to say as a short note and reminder that it’s perfectly fine if you’re upset about cancelled plans and stuff, that’s natural even with the whole coronavirus going on.
> 
> That said, new comeback?? The boys look so good and I have high hopes because I did not expect a British English spoken teaser that related to Romeo & Juliet. Thoughts?
> 
> Now, on to my fluffy Markson fic! Have a good read!

“Mark hyung! How can you say all of this!” Jackson shouted over the phone as soon as the call was picked up. He had only just seen the post for his birthday on their group’s Twitter page, going a deep shade of red once he read his boyfriend’s answers. Though he knew the older rapper would be coming by in about an hour for his birthday celebration, he couldn’t help but press a few buttons and dial the number of the man who’d written such stuff about him as soon as he’d finished reading the post, momentarily forgetting to read the responses of their other members. In truth, he didn’t know how to respond to it all since they didn’t correspond with any of his answers but did make him turn a deep shade of red.

On the other end of the line, Mark chuckled, amused by the other’s reaction after he realised what the topic of conversation would be about though he chose to ignore it in favour of teasing the younger. “Hello to you too, baby.”

At the use of the term of endearment, Jackson took a moment to recover from his racing heart beat. “Hyung, can you stop?” He whined into the phone, still not quite used to it yet. Getting back on track, the Hong Kong native voiced his complaints about the responses, “Games, you’re going to get me games?” Jackson stomped, brows furrowed, “You know I want health products more, why games?”

Mark knew his boyfriend looked ridiculously adorable in that moment despite not being face to face, it was just one of those things he could always tell. He guessed the other probably jutted out his bottom lip and would go ‘humph’ at any explanation. Recalling the time two weeks before when the younger had been over at his apartment, Mark smiled to himself. 

(They had decided to eat together at his place, sharing a home cooked meal at the courtesy of the older man when Mark convinced the younger to stay over. Once he’d succeeded, they sat on the couch and Mark was itching to play with the gaming device he’d bought recently, even though he was supposed to be spending valuable time with his boyfriend. In an attempt to make the best of both worlds, Mark used his powers of persuasion, mixed with a little seduction and cuteness, to convince the other to try playing video games. He’d positioned the Hong Kong native to sit between his legs with controllers to themselves, Mark’s head on the younger’s shoulder as he taught the man the basics of his favourite video game.

“Don’t go easy on me, when I win I want it to be fair and square.” Jackson commanded as he finally began to understand the controls and prepared for a match between them. He wanted a fair battle as he was prepared for it, shifting to sit beside the older instead of on him.

Many moments later though, Jackson sighed, setting down the controller on the table and side eyeing his boyfriend, “You couldn’t just let me win could you?”

“You asked me not to.” Mark protested, emphasising on the instruction his lover had insisted on before they had begun.

Soon, his stare turned to one so deadly that Medusa became nothing in comparison as Jackson argued with the logic, “But you couldn’t just indulge me? Couldn’t you just, for once of the seven times we played, let me win?” He really couldn’t believe his own boyfriend had the audacity to do him dirty like that. It would only be a reasonable thing to let him have at least one time to boast and be proud of his skill, something the older man did not let him do.

Attempting to cheer up the younger man, Mark suggested they have a rematch after an extensive lesson on skills and techniques to make it fair for both of them. It had made Jackson smile a little, his boyfriend giving in to his, admittedly incessant, whining and being so accommodating.)

Thinking of what to say, Mark finally let out the words he thought would appease the birthday boy, “You’ve been playing more video games lately, you’re getting better.” It was a way to get back in the younger’s good graces, he had to admit that, but it was also the truth. Jackson had been practicing in the time since he’d first played, favouring first person shooter games and becoming quite skilled.

Moving on to the next response almost immediately, Jackson shifted focus so as to not accept that the older man was right. “How can you say I look loveliest when I’m flustered, hyung?” In his personal opinion, Jackson felt he was at his best when he was healthy and surely the others would agree.

“It’s true.” Gosh, Mark couldn’t count all the instances in which he’d been overwhelmed with the sight of a flustered Jackson even if he had all the time in the world. It was especially endearing when the moment was between just the two of them, only for each other’s eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted their phone conversation. The younger didn’t know who it could possibly be, the visitor would have had to ring his doorbell to enter and his roommate had a key. Telling his boyfriend to wait just a moment, Jackson put the phone on hold and walked to the front of his apartment. To his surprise, the person whom he made eye contact with was in fact his boyfriend; Mark had come over earlier than intended.

Hitting the end button on the call, Mark stepped in, immediately wrapping his arms around his lover and whispered a sweet wish of happy birthday into his skin. He squeezed his grip on the younger, rocking them sideways a teeny bit before confessing he wanted to spend some one on one time with Jackson before the apartment became full of people.

Even though the explanation was cute and sweet and had his heart beating faster than normal, Jackson was determined to get behind the reasonings for his lover’s responses. As the birthday boy separated from their tight embrace, he led the older man to the couch, sitting beside him and going back to his questions, “Why would you say my favourite time is 10PM?” Jackson huffed, crossing his arms, “Don’t you know me at all?” Everyone who knew Jackson even a little knew he always tried to rest around the mentioned time, trying to catch up on the sleep he lacked from endless activities. He wouldn’t say that was his favourite.

In his defence, Mark had his reasons for everything he had written, he wouldn’t be who he was without thinking things through, “Hey, 10PM is a special time, okay?” To him, it was special in terms of their relationship marking the first day they met and the beautiful memories that followed.

(The day Jackson Wang had joined the company, he’d arrived later than expected, filling out paperwork before he’d been introduced to the other trainees. He knew beforehand that the language barrier would be a problem, him being a foreigner and all, so he picked up on a few phrases like how to introduce himself. When the two had met for the very first time, they shared nothing but nervousness as trainees of the company and automatically assumed they’d be each other’s competition but as Jackson settled, he figured it was a blessing that there was someone who he could communicate with.

After another one of the trainees had made the introductions for the two of them, noting that Mark was from LA and spoke fluent English, Jackson visibly relaxed around the older man. “I’m not exactly fluent but I can speak English too,” He explained once they’d given each other their names and ages, “I do wish I had someone who could speak Cantonese or even Mandarin.” His eyes fell to the ground at the last part, knowing there was no other male Chinese trainee at the company from the questions he’d asked beforehand.

To his surprise, Mark asked in the latter mentioned language, “You speak Mandarin?” He was slightly hesitant, his speech not being perfect since he’d had a slight Hokkien accent and had only been able to practice it when speaking to his family back home.

Confused, Jackson felt his voice rise in pitch at the words, “How do you know how to speak Mandarin?!” He had definitely asked about other Chinese trainees and he was definitely told the older man was American.

“My family is from Taiwan.” Replying with a bright smile and a chuckle, Mark explained.

Going on and on in conversation, Jackson felt comfortable around the older man, switching between the two languages and being taught the Korean phrases that Mark thought were necessary. They were only interrupted with a notice that they were required to go to the dormitories soon, that was around 10PM. It was then that Mark suggested they go for ice cream at a nearby convenience store, walking side by side with an umbrella between them as the rain poured.)

Laying against the couch with their heads on top of one another and their fingers intertwined, Jackson questioned the message the older left, “Why did end it by saying you’d buy me a meal?” In his view, it had been strange that the main rapper had mentioned something so regular for them and his curiosity grew. Perhaps his thoughts were running haywire because of the events of the day but he had expected something a little more sweet.

“It’s your birthday, I’ll take you on a fancy dinner, just the two of us, when we have time to ourselves.” His voice soft as he spoke, the older man wanted to treat the Hong Kong native to a life full of riches and everything he deserved. Turning to face the other, Mark kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, a hand rubbing at the younger’s side, and leaned in closer as they enjoyed each other’s warmth.

Buried in his boyfriend’s arms, Jackson was beyond satisfied. He could tell the rest of the day would run smoothly so long as his lover stayed by his side and knew his birthday would be another one to remember for years to come. With the special person in his life, he felt like he could do anything; even the tiniest moments made his smile widen in happiness and that was all thanks to Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Like my other works, please leave your comments and kudos. I appreciate them all very much and they make me feel good because I love reviews. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also I have been dabbling in the world of angst and experimenting with other Markson fics with also a hint of other ships. I am thinking of a wide range of tropes and things that are largely self indulgent but the next work I upload will probably be angst. To try to schedule my life, I’m going to try to upload every 7 to 10 days, if not sooner so keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> See you next time!  
> Twitter: MarkieTWay  
> If you wanna talk there :)


End file.
